<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet me in Menagerie by Citron_Swiftvale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113870">Meet me in Menagerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale'>Citron_Swiftvale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss's happy marriage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Loneliness, Poly, Polyandry, Romance, Salem is defeated, Threesome - F/M/M, after the ending - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has drifted apart from her former teammates. On a visit to Menagerie, she becomes reacquainted with Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, and finds herself *strongly* attracted to their carefree attitude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss's happy marriage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Monkey King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun Wukong’s return to Menagerie was more bittersweet than he’d initially imagined. Another trip on a ship across the blue waves, but this time, without Blake. He took a deep breath of the salt air as he watched the harbour come ever closer and recalled the last time he’d come here. His tail twitched unconsciously in response. He thought, at the end of their adventure, that he’d made something new and close and strong with Blake, the seed for them to grow together. He’d abandoned his team to pursue that mysterious young woman, and found more strength and fascinating depths to her than his initial childish infatuation would have allowed. Those haunted eyes dragged him further along into the maturity they already held fast.</p><p>Despite any regrets, he respected her choice. When he’d said his final farewell to her in Vacuo, she was in the arms of the blonde huntress Yang Xiao Long. Their love burned brighter than anything he’d managed to forge with the youngest Belladonna, going through adversity after adversity until the final defeat of Salem and coming out the other end as an unshakable, destined pair. They were settling down together in Vale. He was happy for Blake, happy for <em>them</em>, but he couldn’t stop a tightening in his chest from taking hold when he thought of them embracing in a way he’d ached for. He might be friendly with the Belladonna household, but trying to attach himself to their family now felt deeply awkward, no matter how much her mother Kali seemed fond of his being around the last time he was here. Fortunately, he didn’t have to appeal to the Belladonnas as his only contacts in Kuo Kuana. Ilia was the one who’d invited him here to bolster the much-diminished ranks of hunters in the wake of the Battle of Beasts, and he had gladly accepted. Come to think of it, she was once deeply in love with Blake Belladonna as well. How many people had fallen for the bookish cat-Faunus both before and after she left the White Fang?</p><p>He had a new life to make now, just like everyone did. A millennia-long struggle done, the Grimm back to being mindless beasts, and the people brought together in the war all striking forth now to claim new meaning for themselves in a Remnant finally made whole.</p><p><em>He </em>just didn’t feel whole, and that was his problem to bear.</p><hr/><p>Human-Faunus relations may have drastically improved over the past two years, but Neptune Vasilias still felt the critical gazes of Faunus passers-by as he walked through the streets of Kuo Kuana. It took more than some handshakes and peace treaties to shake off centuries of conflict, and in every face, he could read, <em>What’s a human doing here?</em></p><p>He nervously glanced at his scroll again. <em>Did Sun give me the right directions? </em>It was hard to tell, and he was already frazzled after the sea-journey that tested his fear of water to the limit. Not to mention, Kuo Kuana was hot, situated as it was in a jungle. He was sweating profusely and his semblance was scattering the droplets like a gross version of sprinkler. He didn’t know anyone here besides Sun Wukong, and he wasn’t even the right species.</p><p>“Lost?”</p><p>Neptune looked up from his scroll as Sun’s head dropped into his field of view, upside down. Not quite believing it, Neptune adjusted his goggles.</p><p>There was a thud as Sun dropped down from the lamp post he’d been hanging from, executing a quick back flip in the process so he landed right-side-up and made an exaggerated “ta-da” gesture, blatantly pleased with himself that he’d made the maneuver without landing on his ass.</p><p>Sun wore a different outfit than the last time Neptune had seen him, but Sun was still Sun. A little leaner, physique leaning towards rangier than the bodybuilder look he’d gone for as a student, but with the same carefree smile. He had a vest decorated with stitch work of various Faunus totems, worn over a clean linen shirt which Sun wore buttoned-up instead of open. Neptune guessed this was an informal uniform, yet another signal that Sun was out of the academy system and adjusting to Menagerie’s way of doing things.</p><p>“Your instructions were terrible,” Neptune said just before Sun caught him up in a firm embrace that almost squeezed the breath out of his lungs.</p><p>“Glad you made it, Neptune,” Sun said once he’d detached from his frazzled former teammate, offering a handshake. Neptune took it. “I’ll take you over to the barracks. Ilia set up the guards with private rooms, and I got you a guest pass.” Neptune hadn’t even noticed that Sun had pressed it into his hand, but a slap on the back knocked him forward before he could get over his surprise.</p><p>“Thanks. Are the others here?”</p><p>“Others?” Sun gave an obviously engineered laugh. “If you mean the rest of our old team, we haven’t been a team in a long time. I reached out to them, but, you know.”</p><p><em>Scarlet and Sage still want nothing to do with him, huh? </em>But that was to be expected. Sun had abandoned them all after the fall of Beacon so he could chase after Blake, and that was only the beginning of the many times Sun would rashly strike out on his own until team SSSN ceased to exist. Those two had no attachment to Sun.</p><p>Neptune could understand why Sun had done what he did. But he also understood why Scarlet and Sage were so upset with him.</p><p>“It’s awesome <em>you </em>came, though. I haven’t seen you in ages!”</p><p>“Yes, well,” Neptune vaguely waved towards the sea, “water.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” Sun gestured with a thumb over his shoulder. “Come on. I got a lot to show you.”</p><p>“Are there...any humans around here?” Neptune asked nervously; even with Sun at his side, people were still staring.</p><p>“Not many, no. But that’s going to change. We got another old friend coming, which is why I’m strolling around Kuo Kuana here and not hunting the Beasts of Grimm like I’m supposed to. Ilia’s put me on security detail. You heard that Weiss Schnee’s going to have a concert here!”</p><p>It’s the primary reason Sun had reached out, based on his message. “That seems like an...irresponsible idea.”</p><p>“Well, it could be. But not on my watch! You know, I’m kind of happy I’ll be seeing her again. Reminds me of old times.” His face, though, betrayed a slight bit of tension that contradicted his light tone. “The war’s over, Neptune. Some people are looking to stir things up, but it seems important, you know? If Weiss can come here and things go off without a hitch, then that means things really <em>have </em>gotten better for us. Like we weren’t all just cannon fodder for the war with Salem.”</p><p>That’s just what Sun was like—always optimistic, always seeing the potential in people to be better. Neptune wasn’t so sure he had as much faith in this diplomatic mission. His mother was a lawyer, after all, and they were paid to see the worst in others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Atonement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss felt <em>extremely </em>nervous as the transport began its descent to the landing-field. Yes, she was a hero of Remnant now. Yes, she’d wrested control of the Schnee Dust Company from her brother with her sister’s help, and freed the Faunus slaves Jacques and Whitley had secretly bought to work in the Dust mines. Yes, she’d ended the rotten practices that infected the core of how Dust was mined and distributed from Atlas throughout Remnant.</p><p>But she was still a Schnee. Her surname was branded on hundreds if not more of the Faunus. Seared into their flesh. SDC was forever a literal black mark on her name, no matter how much she distanced herself from what her ancestors had done and what her father had made so much worse.</p><p>She was a Schnee, and Schnee about to step into the sovereign territory of the Faunus—Menagerie, the state they created to flee the oppression her family had a big hand in inflicting upon them.</p><p>She wanted to throw up. <em>Breathe</em>, she thought. Like before a concert. Like before<em>...Breathe, like Ruby taught you.</em></p><p>Only Ruby Rose wasn’t here for her anymore. Team RWBY had dissolved, Yang concentrating on Blake in their own bubble of domestic bliss with no room for others, Ruby ascending to...whatever she was now. Weiss had thought, once, briefly, that she could have made a life with Ruby. But when Ruby chose to become the Vessel of the Relics and to confront the Brothers Grimm, she had grown impossibly beyond Weiss’s reach. The Ruby she’d fallen for was not the person who came back down the mountain path. <em>This</em> Ruby was no longer quite a person. Her once companion had far more in common with someone like Penny than she did with Weiss.</p><p>As for her other friends from the time after the fall of Beacon, they’d happily paired off. All except her. Jaune was busy with his huge family of sisters and nieces and nephews, and soon a child of his own. Nora had married him, after her mourning over Ren was over.</p><p>This was not what she’d anticipated victory would look like. Tired, alone, and now called on a diplomatic mission to Menagerie as a “gesture of goodwill” by Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine.</p><p>Weiss doubted anyone in Menagerie wanted her here. </p><p>They had sent an official, joint missive, delivered by an official Atlas messenger, who even wore an antiquated shako. Ruby hadn’t even deigned to bring Weiss the order herself. That had a hurt Weiss more than anything else: the bureaucratic coolness of the gesture. The other objections to this plan came afterwards.</p><p>The Atlas transport gave a slight jolt as it completed the landing.</p><p>Weiss watched with apprehension as the bay door came open and walked out into the outskirts of Kuo Kuana. At first she couldn’t make out much, her eyes taking time to adjust to the bright sunlight and the sudden onrush of humidity unbalancing her already addled brain. At times like this, all she could do was keep her poise, blink, and let the feeling past. At least she could maintain her dignity.</p><p>She strode down the ramp with two guards beside her to meet the company that awaited: a shorter woman she barely recognized who sported a long braid and spotted skin standing at the head of a host of Faunus. Except she realized she recognized one standing just beside the leader as a former student from Beacon Academy. <em>Sun Wukong? And, is that Neptune beside him? But isn’t Neptune human?</em></p><p>The slight Faunus gave a salute with a telescoping rapier of some sort, bowed formally when Weiss stood before her, and then gave a friendly smile. “I am Ilia Amitola, leader of the Guardians of Menagerie. You must be Weiss Schnee.”</p><p>“I am very pleased to meet you, Ms. Amitola.”</p><p>“Ilia is fine.”</p><p>“Then just Weiss will do as well.”</p><p>“I thought you’d feel more at ease with some familiar faces in your company.” Ilia cocked her eyebrows towards Sun and Neptune, who stepped forward, both managing to nervously clear their throats at the same time. “I believe you’re acquainted with Sun Wukong from your days at Beacon. Neptune Vasilias had come to visit him, but was happy to volunteer his services as a hunter to see to your personal safety.”</p><p>Weiss had not expected this, nor her sudden pang of nostalgia on seeing both of them. Even at first glance, she felt the war hadn’t changed them as much as it had her; but that only gave a stronger call to memories of her early days training to become a huntress. Embarrassment came with that as well; she had to suppress a blush at how poorly she’d treated Sun at the academy because he was a Faunus.</p><p>“I am very pleased to see both of you,” she said calmly, suppressing the urge to step forward and take their hands. She couldn’t parse how relieved she felt seeing them among the otherwise unfamiliar, stoic faces of the other eight Faunus standing there with weapons ready. She’d only had brief interactions with the pair at Beacon, watching Sun pursue Blake from afar, and pursuing her childish crush on Neptune that fizzled out as more pressing matters eclipsed her burgeoning love life.</p><p>“Charmed,” said Sun and flashed a smile, immediately wiped away by a warning look from Ilia.</p><p>“Sun will lead the company charged with guarding your person. I hope the arrangement is amiable?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Most amiable,” Weiss replied.</p><p>Ilia nodded to the Atlesians still on the ramp, and the hand-off was complete. She was in the care of the Faunus now. There was no way around it, Atlesian soldiers in Menagerie was a terrible look, and so Weiss had to put herself completely into their care. Blake had assured her Ilia would do the utmost to look after her safety.</p><p>But she didn’t know Ilia, and instead she looked to Sun. “I look forward to my visit here.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll love it,” said Sun, earning a sudden punch in the arm from Ilia. He rubbed the mark left behind with a sheepish grin. “Let’s take you to your quarters.”</p><hr/><p>There were many meetings to attend, though Weiss felt disconnected from all of them. Winter was the true leader of the SDC now; Weiss was merely acting as an agent, temporarily putting aside her vocation as a huntress. She was not adept at the ins and outs of negotiation, and in truth she didn’t much care to bargain; the Faunus of Menagerie could have all they wanted for reparations and it would never be enough to absolve what her family had done.</p><p>Which meant she faced a lot of pressure, if not from Ghira Belladonna than from the other members of the Chieftain’s council who expected Weiss to resist their demands. They were all flustered when she heard them out and readily acquiesced. She wouldn’t feel guilt about carving away at the Schnee family fortune, and Winter had given her explicit permission to be as accommodating as she could. Not that it helped quell the tense atmosphere of the meetings around the grand table. She was still a Schnee, and a natural target for suspicion.</p><p>That meant weathering the hostile atmosphere and signing one long roll of parchment after another. Her upbringing, at least, meant she could approach these tasks while displaying courtesy and manners beyond reproach. But during one of the recesses, she went to stand out on the large balcony overlooking the city and let her mask slip, sighing while holding her forehead in her hands.</p><p>Sun was never far away, and while he’d stayed mostly silent before, he approached her then. “Must be tough.”</p><p>“No, this is just how these things are,” said Weiss after overcoming her momentary surprise. She’d observed his easygoing repartee with the other Faunus guards, but they hadn’t had much opportunity to talk even with him constantly watching her and the grounds around her. He’d been a reassuring presence, but much like one of the suits of armour that decorated Schnee manor.</p><p>“You’re doing great, though. No one could trust me to go through days like this without screwing everything up. You’ve got...poise. Class! I think it’s having an effect on those guys.”</p><p>Weiss allowed herself a smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You know, both Neptune and I thought it was too early for a Schnee to come over here. But I don’t think so now.” He came up beside her, resting his arms on the railing of the balcony. “It’s funny, I was pretty sure you hated me when we first met.”</p><p>“Well...” Weiss found herself smiling wider. “I didn’t have quite so much, what did you say, <em>poise </em>back then.” She let out a sigh. “I’m really sorry for how I acted back at Beacon. I wish I could say I didn’t know better, but until I found out Blake was a Faunus, I...”</p><p>Sun waved her down. “Don’t worry about it. You’re here now, trying to make things right. <em>That’s </em>what matters.”</p><p>She stared at him briefly. He was leaning out over the street, basking in the late afternoon sun with his tale gently swooshing back and forth, his eyes closed and simple joy marked on his face. He looked at peace in a way Weiss envied.</p><p>When was the last time she’d spoken to someone like this other than her sister? It had at least been months, possibly years.</p><p>And when was the last time she’d <em>looked</em> at someone like this? She found her gaze roving around his tall frame, and found herself fascinated by his tail. In Beacon, she’d been too proud to even deign to notice such features, repression a steady part of her upbringing. But now, the prehensile tail; she started wondering what it felt like, to run it through her hand, if it brushed against her skin—and had to suppress another, very different blush.</p><p>A gong sounded from back in the hall, and Sun pushed away from the railing. “Ah well, back at it I guess.” He gave her a wide grin and popped a thumbs up.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Weiss said, following him through the doors back to the grand table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neptune had not anticipated the feeling that stirred inside him when he saw Weiss after so long. There was something about her, a sense that she wore a graceful facade but every once in a while, he would catch an expression of deep sadness he’d never detected at Beacon. Back then, she was more likely to display barely-suppressed rage and annoyance.</p><p>After catching that look one time, he found his gaze kept getting drawn towards her when he should have been concentrating on the surroundings. Once, she was pretty, with her white hair and her doll-like face rendered more interesting by a single scar. Now, she looked beautiful. Hair done up in a long, complex braid, contrasted against a simple dress of white and blue with the slightest red accents.</p><p><em>This won’t do at all!</em> he though. <em>Keep it all professional. You’ve gotta prove yourself to the other Faunus</em>. Sun put complete trust in him, and Ilia put complete trust in Sun, but he got a very different vibe from the other hunters and huntresses on guard duty, like they were measuring this human who dared poke his head up among them.</p><p>But it was difficult not to look at her during her performance at the auditorium. He’d been vaguely aware she’d sing at charity events for the Schnee family, but he’d never heard her. Her voice was truly resplendent.</p><p>This was also the worst time for distraction. Everything else had been closed-doors affairs. The concert was very public, meant as an ostentatious display of the new peace between Menagerie and the human realms. And a perfect opportunity to demonstrate that such a peace was impossible.</p><p>The concert, though, went without incident, Weiss giving her final bow after announcing her commitment that the SDC would fund the building of a communications tower in Menagerie, the last continent without one. The applause to that was a good deal less rigorous than the applause which ended her performance; it was not a full hall, and the curious Faunus who had come were not all strictly fans of this most respected guest.</p><p>No, it was once they exited the theatre that the evening went awry.</p><p>Neptune and Sun had taken positions beside her, Neptune taking her hand now that he had an opportunity to tell her, “That was an amazing performance.”</p><p>Weiss seemed caught off guard by the sincerity of his comment, but Sun ruined it when he quipped, “Yeah, it was dope!”</p><p>And then, too late, he noticed a commotion at the doors they’d just left. Sun gave him a hand signal and then observed at a whisper, “The streets are way too empty for this hour.”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Weiss asked.</p><p>“Get back inside!” Sun suddenly commanded, and only then Neptune saw the shadows dropping off the rooftops. He counted at least seven, probably more stalking the rooftops all swaddled in cloth to muffle their movements.</p><p>It was an absolutely brazen attack, meant to inspire maximum effect. He’d thought any remnants of the White Fang would be more subtle. But they’d learned too much from Adam.</p><p>“A Schnee will never leave Menagerie alive,” said a voice from up above.</p><p>They were running back for the theater doors when another group came down in crouches in front of them. By then Sun had already detached his bo staff, and was pointing towards them as he directed the other Faunus hunters in his company. Neptune likewise unleashed his trident, taking up position beside Weiss, who collected herself rapidly and drew her rapier with calm professionalism. She spun through the dust cartridges in the hilt.</p><p>It was a chaotic dance that came next. They were certainly outnumbered, but unlike his days with team SSSN, Sun commanded with his group as an effective unit, making sure they supported each other and drew away fire instead of going off on his own. Keeping shielded among the other guards, Sun was able to concentrate and materialize three more blazing versions of himself to bolster his ranks. Neptune could definitely appreciate that change; he felt in over his head—fighting Grimm was a far cry from fighting people, they didn’t have auras or semblances. He deflected an arrow and found himself locked in a battle with a Faunus whose arms bristled with porcupine quills. He spun his trident, activating an electric shock incinerate the spikes that shot towards him.</p><p>A spinning circular sigil traced a pattern in the air before him, and taking a queue from a quick nod from Weiss, he leapt onto it, avoiding a swing from the Faunus’s likewise spike-ridden tale. Executing a quick jump, he slammed the trident down, using his semblance to suck up moisture from the cobbles and make a rivulet leading to his opponent. Then it was just a matter of sending another electric shock through the water, punching right through his opponent’s aura and knocking her flat.</p><p>Neptune let out a satisfied grunt before suddenly being buffeted by a flying kick to the side of the head. The enemy this time was a blur, he hadn’t even seen her coming.</p><p>“Neptune!” Weiss called, executing a quick line of sigils so she could dash towards him.</p><p>“Weiss, stay back!”</p><p>But she didn’t listen, cartwheeling through the air in a spiral. He marveled at her flawless form as she for once used her blade to carve a path around the Faunus there, forcing the cowled woman to leap back. Judging from her movements and speed, this one must have shared traits with a cheetah, and wielded two punch-daggers like a cat would use claws. He quickly interposed himself as the cheetah-Faunus pushed Weiss back, and then with a flick of her blade and a puff from a spent dust cartridge, Weiss used the distraction to summon another sigil beneath the enemy’s feet that launched her into the sky and made her come tumbling down right on the pointy end of Neptune’s trident.</p><p>Sun had noticed the commotion and rallied his other Faunus hunters and huntresses. No casualties so far, no one’s aura had broken, but the ranks from the enemy Faunus had notably thinned with many lying moaning on the ground.</p><p>It was a break enough for Weiss to whisper to herself and summon her own protector.</p><p>Neptune watched in awe as a shimmering knight several heads taller than anyone on the field rose up from nothing, shaking crystals from its form. Upon seeing its entry in the field, whatever attackers that remained began to flee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snow angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really saved me back there,” Neptune said with clear embarrassment. “I was the one who’s supposed to be protecting <em>you</em>. So I’ve come to say, well, thank you.”</p><p>Weiss had been relocated to another room, this time in the barracks, after the incident. She was still a little phased, and when she’d heard the knock on the door, she’d expected Ilia or Sun to be coming with a personal update. Certainly not a stuttering Neptune.</p><p>She could well understand, seeing him like this, why she was so attracted to Neptune in Beacon Academy. He was tall, slender, controlled in his movements but still with a playful glint in his eye, and his bright blue hair cut a striking difference from the usual palette. He’d definitely taken on more of an air of maturity, the same way Sun had. But more importantly, after the high stress of the street battle, she felt relief that someone had come to visit her. Back in her regular duties, she was used to ending the days in her chambers alone, not even wanting to burden the servants in the household.</p><p>“It was an equal effort,” she said. “We knew this would happen. But you’re very welcome. I...” she drew closer to him, taking his hands into hers, “I should be the one thanking you, for getting mixed up in this. You didn’t have to be here.”</p><p><em>What’s coming over me? </em>Weiss thought, the warmth from him flowing into her icy cold hands. The attack had affected her more than she thought, the adrenaline still hitching her breath, but now that she had Neptune here, she felt that tension ebbing away. She wanted more of that sensation.</p><p>“Ah...Weiss?”</p><p>Weiss opened her eyes and saw she’d drawn Neptune into a tight hug.</p><p>“I should report back to Sun.”</p><p>His body against hers felt right, somehow.</p><p>“Stay,” she whispered in his ear, and let herself at last blush.</p><p><em>No really, what’s coming </em>over<em> me? </em>she thought again, and discarded it. She was slowly shuffling him towards the bed, an actual dance this time.</p><p>“Remember what you called me, back at Beacon? Could you say it again?”</p><p>The answer didn’t come right away. She could sense his heartbeat quicken, the way his warm skin responded to hers.</p><p>“Snow angel?” he said.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” she whispered back, and arched up on her toes to kiss him.</p><hr/><p>It was quick, but no less satisfying for it, her drawing Neptune in to fulfill her sudden need to join someone else. She’d pushed him lightly back on the bed and straddled him, suddenly wanting to feel every part of him inside and out. Belts loosened, fabric shoved aside, no thought to shedding clothing, just getting access to the parts that burned. They peppered each other with sharp kisses, joined by even sharper thrusts. At last she rolled off of him and stared up at the ceiling, taking his hand and squeezing it tight.</p><p>They were silent for a moment, basking in each other’s company, until Neptune at last said, “Wow.”</p><p>“Should you get back to Sun?” she said, turning her head and sticking out her tongue.</p><p>“Oh Dust! You’re right. Though, I’d hate to skip out on you, after—”</p><p>She loved how red his face grew. “You’ll know where to find me,” she said, and released his hand.</p><hr/><p>Weiss woke up in later in the night, suddenly restless. The nights were muggy, not like in Atlas, and while her time with Neptune had ebbed away the stress from the attack, she still felt a sudden need for fresh air. Tossing on her dress, she went out along the boardwalk in the courtyard to the tune of many cicada. The rainforest around Kuo Kuana was both beautiful and dangerous, but she knew most of Menagerie was a desert. Lit by stars and fireflies, the jungle beyond the gates of the fortress looked spectacular.</p><p>She started when she bumped into Sun, who was leaning against a pillar by the sliding doors outside the private quarters they’d set aside for her.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Sun said with a smile, “can’t say I can either, so I took the guard detail.”</p><p>“Do you think they’ll try again?”</p><p>Sun shook his head. “Not here, they know we’re too well-defended and Ilia has everyone on their toes. But how are <em>you</em>, after that?”</p><p>“I’m—I’m doing okay.”</p><p>“You’d think after we defeated Salem it would be the end of all this crap, huh?” said Sun, flicking his tail back and forth. Weiss, despite herself, felt her attention drawn to it. “But it never really ends.”</p><p>She studied him. Maybe it was mandated, but she hadn’t caught on until then how much she missed this. People coming to check on her, who cared about her well being after some traumatic event. She used to get that from her team, from Ruby, Yang and Blake.</p><p>“I probably don’t even have to ask,” said Weiss, “but walk with me?”</p><p>He took her around the fortress, chatting with her the whole while until they came to a secluded bench by a small fountain, shielded from view from the windows above. Weiss found herself completely at ease with him, laughing at his stupid jokes. He was personable company, the likes of which she hadn’t enjoyed in a long time; the opposite of Neptune in some ways, certainly more forthright.</p><p>When they sat together on the bench, she found herself inching closer to him. He was relating some story from his childhood when she interrupted him, “Can I—can I touch your tail?”</p><p>“My tail?” Sun seemed taken aback by the request.</p><p>“Wait, is that a faux pas here? I’m so sorry, I’m still learning, I didn’t mean—”</p><p>Sun suddenly laughed. “No, no. I mean, Faunus all have different parts, we get curious about each other too.” He swung his tail so it hovered in front of her, and she tentatively took it in her hands.</p><p>“It’s soft,” she said, and she started to delicately stroke it, enjoying the feeling of the fur running through her hands. Probably longer than she should have, when she looked up again after being held with fascination, she saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was getting ragged.</p><p>“Maybe it’s time to stop,” he whispered.</p><p>“Ah!” she dropped his tail, suddenly filled with guilt and shame. What if someone had stroked <em>her</em> arm or leg like that? She would have definitely taken it to mean something more.</p><p>But maybe she did mean that, after all?</p><p><em>Dust, where is this coming from? </em>she thought. She’d just slept with Neptune that evening, but she was reveling in her contact with Sun that same way she had with Sun’s friend.</p><p>After tucking her hands between her knees and staring down into the fountain, she asked in a low voice, “But did you really want me to stop?”</p><p>Sun’s eyes went wide. Comically, his eyebrows managed to tick even wider when she reached out for his tail again. “Weiss?” He swallowed, and she could smell sweat.</p><p>“Sun?” she responded in kind, giving him a teasing smile.</p><p>She wanted warmth, she realized that now. And there were people willing to give it to her after so long. Not just Neptune, but Sun as well. And, she realized, she wanted him just as much as she’d wanted Neptune.</p><p>He was clearly receptive.</p><p>Any more objections Sun could voice were cut off by the sudden kiss.</p><hr/><p>“I hope no one heard us,” Sun said, having worked up far more of sweat in the copse of trees by the bench.</p><p>Weiss felt giddy. The humid air had felt nice against bare skin, their heaving bodies lit just by the stars. Any cries she could have made were muffled by Sun’s tail in a true display of ingenuity.</p><p>Twice in one night. But she felt so good afterwards, partaking in one body and the other. Both of them had practically worshiped her during the act, and that sense of being desired, being the object of both their lust, was a heady one.</p><p>She was in love with the feeling from them. <em>Or maybe, in love with them? s</em>he thought, and had to dismiss it instantly. She couldn’t get attached, she was only in Menagerie another day and then what were the chances of seeing either of them?</p><p>But she’d cherish the memories of this night, for sure.</p><p>“Thank you, I needed that,” she whispered to Sun, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “We should go back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Menagerie a trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t been enough, Weiss realized. She wanted more.</p><p>There was no further incident with the remnants of the White Fang on her last full day in Menagerie, and after a formal signing ceremony was relegated to an indoors affair, she had a free afternoon before the send-off would come in the morning. The populace wasn’t exactly in love with her, but many Faunus at least appreciated the gestures she made.</p><p>She requested that Sun and Neptune take her on a short tour through the city and surrounding countryside. They clearly hadn’t spoken to each other about their private affairs, which made it a little more exciting as they gave jealous glances and interceded every time one of them would demonstrate more than friendliness with her on the walk.</p><p>It was the last day, and she would throw her caution away. Weiss knew what she truly wanted. Them. Sun and Neptune, to stay with her, to be with her. She had a plan, and as they finished the walk, she suddenly felt nervous again. She could very well ruin their friendship by attempting this. <em>Could I live with the guilt of doing that? But I don’t want to live without them either.</em></p><p>Steeling herself with even greater vigour than when she’d first come to Menagerie, Weiss said, “Maybe you both could leave your guard duties behind and come to my room for tea?”</p><p>“Both of us?” Sun asked, a little incredulous. Weiss reveled just a tiny bit in the hurt expression Neptune gave when she nodded.</p><p>Sun spoke on his scroll for a moment and then gave his assent, and they both followed her to her guest chambers.</p><hr/><p>Weiss couldn’t stand to put things off for too long. She at least waited for the tea to be ready, and as she poured the cups and took them to the table, noticing how both Sun and Neptune were sitting in awkward silence instead of partaking in their usual banter because <em>both</em> of them were looking at her (sending a little shiver through her, if she was honest with herself), Weiss said, “The night of the affair, the concert...I slept with both of you.”</p><p>They both almost spit out their tea.</p><p>“Come again?” said Sun, after a few seconds of shock.</p><p>Weiss sighed and plopped herself on the long bench between them, making both shift uncomfortably from the proximity of her body. She’d rehearsed this. She could do it. “I don’t know what it is with both of you, but ever since I’ve come to Menagerie, I’ve felt drawn to you both. You were both so kind, and caring and, well, attractive. Very attractive. And after the attack, I wanted to be closer. To both of you. So I...I got closer. I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>The two men looked at each other, then back at Weiss.</p><p>“So, is this where you choose one of us?” Neptune said, pain overtaking his expression.</p><p>“Choose?” Weiss shook her head. “I thought hard about this last night. I want...I want <em>both</em> of you in my life. In equal parts. Um, together.”</p><p>Sun looked puzzled at first, then he let out a short laugh. “You want us share.”</p><p>“I want,” she gave a deliberate pause, “to share both of you. If you’re willing, that is.”</p><p>She watched them carefully as they digested that, and then added, “Now.”</p><p>“Now?” they spouted at the same time.</p><p>Weiss leaned over and gave Neptune a deep kiss, throwing back her glance to judge Sun’s reaction. Before he could recoil from jealousy at the sight too much, she broke it and leaned the other way, catching his chin in her hand and kissing him as well until he was gasping for breath.</p><p>“I want to touch both of you. I want to <em>feel</em> both of you,” she said.</p><p>“I’ve never done anything...like...that,” Sun said, “Have you?” Sun raised a questioning eyebrow at Neptune, who vigorously shook his head.</p><p>“No. Never.”</p><p>“And I haven’t either,” said Weiss. “It’s a first. For all of us. But you’re both dear to me, and I—I don’t want to lose what we had that night.”</p><p>“Just like a former heiress to want it all,” said Sun, but when she shot him a look, he gave her a gentle smile. “I just don’t know if I can, well, perform with another guy in the room.”</p><p>“But you can try,” Weiss said, and coquettishly undid her sash, then languidly loosened the ties on her dress and peeled it down off her arms and torso. Again, she couldn’t help but smile at their simultaneous gulps.</p><p>
  <em>I have them.</em>
</p><p>Weiss stood and they quickly snapped to attention as well, allowing her to shed their clothes and kneel down between them in the middle of the room. She wrapped one hand around Sun, eliciting a shiver of excitement, and wrapped the other around Neptune. Sun was the larger of the two, Neptune the more shapely. But they both felt equally eager and comforting in her hands. She stroked them simultaneously, then moved her head to envelope Sun in her mouth, then Neptune, watching the other man as she did so. When she judged one’s frustration getting too high, she’d switch, keeping the balance between them.</p><p>They without a doubt weren’t comfortable with seeing each other naked. She’d have to work on that, but she appreciated how that meant all their attention was on her, that they were striving despite their discomfort to please her. Their gazes on her face, her body, gave her the same thrill as when she took their attentions that previous evening and night, only multiplied.</p><p>She enjoyed their moans, how their bodies reacted to every brush of her fingertips. Different voices, different flinches and ticks, but acting in concert. Unable to help herself, Weiss coaxed them together and took them between her lips at once, watching them squirm from touching their members together, fighting against sensation of the other’s bare skin while also enjoying the warm wetness of her mouth and tongue.</p><p>She let them free and fished a pack of condoms from the night table, sheathing them both and then facing Neptune and embracing him. Both previous times, they’d been forced to finish outside of her body for expediency. Weiss wouldn’t let that happen, this time. She hitched her legs up his sides, taking him with a savage thrust, then cast her braid and a glance back over her shoulder at Sun. He didn’t need any further instructions, walking up behind her and cradling her upper belly and breasts as he pressed against her backside and slowly came in.</p><p>She gasped, feeling them rubbing inside her, one buried in her sex and the other in her bowels. She gave Neptune a harsh kiss, then leaned her head back and licked the bottom of Sun’s chin.</p><p>The rest was a blur. At first they alternated strokes, and she basked in the experience of always being filled. Then they both thrust in time, smashing her between them, and she would let out yelps of pleasure at the sense of being ready to burst. She cried out, and they cried out, and she found herself repeating their names over and over again. “Oh Sun, Oh Neptune, Oh Sun.”</p><p>Their bodies were slick and first, caught in a tangled embrace, her snow-white skin caught between their tanned hides. Sun kept moving his tail to stroke her in sensitive places, driving her absolutely mad, and when he brought the end to her lips, she eagerly took it in her mouth, not caring about the taste of his now spit-covered fur.</p><p>They came all at once for the first time, in perfect concert, all yelling incoherently. Weiss didn’t even allow them to speak as their bodies collapsed, instead getting up on wobbly legs and diving her head down to suck on them once more.</p><p>She couldn’t count how many orgasms she had after that as they tried various positions. Sun seemed to prefer taking her rear, which she supposed make sense for the monkey Faunus, and he would use his tail to attend to her other regions. Neptune was the gentler of the two, more prone to using his tongue to bring her pleasure. Once they became accustomed to working together, they both seemed to compete for her attention but never without bringing her joy as their foremost goal. They were utterly infatuated with her, utterly adored her. Weiss adored them for that as well, even more than when she’d had them separately.</p><p>It was pure and utter bliss, and they didn’t stop until all three were thoroughly exhausted, lying on the floor in a mess of limbs. No one said a word.</p><p>No one needed to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Long live the queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun Wukong watched the transport lift off from the field with the same expression as when he’d seen Menagerie approach from the ship, but upended it with a smile. He truly didn’t want to see Weiss go. But he also knew it wasn’t the end. Neptune was standing with him.</p><p>“So what are you going to do?” said Neptune.</p><p>“I already put in my resignation with Ilia. And my reasons. I think she’ll understand.”</p><p>“So,” Neptune rubbed the back of his head, a little unsure. “We’re moving to Atlas, then. I never would have guessed that would happen. It’s cold there, isn’t it?”</p><p>“We’ll be able to stay warm, believe me. We’ll make great husbands. The best.”</p><p>Weiss had made her offer that morning. That she would be waiting for them in Atlas, at Schnee manor, that there was always a place for them there. Sun hadn’t hesitated. Of course he would follow her. Of course he would be with her. And he could tell from looking at his friend that there was no way Neptune could go on living without her as well.</p><p>“Anything to make her happy,” said Neptune.</p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I’ve read about cultures where it’s common for a woman to have multiple husbands, I’ve found descriptions of how they sorted out their love lives to be super cute. I tried to capture some of that dynamic here.</p><p>While this is set after Salem’s defeat, it’s not in the same timeline as “Therapy”. In "Therapy", the team members are still close friends or at least act like it, and this one hinges on Weiss feeling alienated from her old companions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>